


You are my Four Seasons

by notsohardsehun



Series: Fest_WorkCollection [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Demeter - freeform, M/M, Mention of Greek Myth, Persephone - Freeform, Personality Changing, Spring, Summer, Sweet jongin, Winter, bright sehun, happy sehun, housemate jongin, lazy sehun, mention of festives, moody sehun, myth, seasonal change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Prompt: TKJ73Sehun's personality (mood) changes according to seasons and Jongin loves each of them.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Fest_WorkCollection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057667
Comments: 30
Kudos: 104
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	You are my Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did justice to the prompt. I really loved the prompt and relating Sehun's personality to Greek myth made everything easier. I hope this story would be loved as I enjoyed writing... Loved it more after rereading <3

You’re my Four Seasons

Seasons; as what Jongin had learnt in school, they started with Demeter’s tale. Whether it was true or not is up an individual to believe.

Demeter lived on Mount Olympus but unlike the other Gods, she wasn’t happy. She was the goddess of corn, summertime and harvest. When she’s happy, the world was filled with golden light. The corn stalks grew tall and thick. Everyone would have enough to eat. Everyone would be full and happy. But then, she grew sad. A layer of frost would cover the fields and the grounds became hard and frozen. Everything became dull and lifeless as if life was squeezed out of earth.

It all started with Demeter’s daughter, Persephone. Persephone was the maiden of spring. She was beautiful with a golden glow of sunlight. Her hair was pale yellow, her cheeks are rosy and her voice was like a nightingale. Her laughter filled the air. Everyone could hear her laughter and it reached every part of the world including the Underworld, into the ears of Hades.

The Lord of the Underworld, Hades, made a wish. He wished Persephone to be his wife. He asked Demeter if he could marry her daughter but she had refused him. Since Demeter refused, he made a plan to take Persephone forcefully with him. One fine day, as Persephone was out with her friends, she was distracted with a perfect flower. She wandered away from her friends and suddenly the earth beneath her began to shake. The ground cracked in half and Hades burst up from the Underworld. He rode his dark chariot and grabbed Persephone’s hand. He took her with him to the underworld in a blink.

Persephone cried for her mother, cried for help. Her cries echoed throughout the world. Her cries can be heard from the highest mountains and from the deepest seas. Demeter looked for her daughter everywhere. She went around asking for Persephone but no one would want to tell her where she went. Heartbroken, Demeter went to seek Apollo, the sun God. Apollo sees everything. He must have seen what happened and would tell her where Persephone went.

The truth from Apollo filled Demeter’s heart with sorrow. She grieved for Persephone. In her grieve, she decided there would be no spring, summer or harvest. It was dreadful and cruel for the human kind. Zeus sent the gods to plead Demeter to allow the fruits and vegetables to grow again but Demeter didn’t. She will not stop until she could see her daughter. Therefore Zeus sent a message to Hades.

Hades agreed to let Persephone leave but he gave her a pomegranate. He told her to eat some on her way back and remember him. Lost in her joy and excitement, Persephone forgot that she should not eat anything from the Underworld. Without thinking, she ate the pomegranate seeds. Hades’s chariot returned Persephone to her mother. When Demeter saw Persephone, she ran to meet her and held each other tight.

But soon, a message arrived from Zeus saying that Persephone had eaten three pomegranate seeds from the Underworld. She must return to Hades for three months every year. Persephone sobbed but they both know they cannot disobey the rules. Since then, Persephone returns to Hades for three months every year and for three months, Demeter grieves. For three months the world turns cold and bitter. Winter takes over the land.

For Jongin it is all a myth. These are stories of God and Goddess. Science says otherwise. According to science, the cycle of seasons is caused by Earth's tilt toward the sun. Earth has seasons because our planet’s axis of rotation is tilted at an angle of 23.5 degrees relative to our orbital plane – the plane of Earth’s orbit around the sun. It’s a bit too complicated for Jongin’s mind to comprehend. Thus, he learnt (in a simple form) that seasons are caused by the orientation of Earth’s tilt. Also, in short, Jongin is a no science follower and he kind of believes the myth.

The reason why Jongin believes that the myth could be real is sitting on his couch with a book in hand – Sehun.

Sehun is someone Jongin met out of nowhere a few years back. Sehun’s presence came upon him as a surprised gift. According to his landlord, Sehun is to share the lot with him but Jongin doesn’t remember saying he needs a roommate. But still, Jongin accepted Sehun’s presence with a smile. At first he suspected Sehun to be weird but with time, Jongin believed Sehun is indeed weird in a beautiful way.

Jongin loves studying people during his free time and the first few days of living with Sehun, Jongin started to love how Sehun looked. Sehun looks like fresh strawberries and oranges with his glowing cheeks and shining black hair. There’s a pinch of brightness around him when he smiles politely at Jongin. At times Sehun would look dull and sorrowful. Darkness surrounds him as a cloak and as Sehun’s housemate; Jongin would avoid Sehun in all manner. Sometimes, Sehun would be as bright as a child; smiling and laughing at everything. He would cook and feed Jongin and he would go out as much as he can, bringing Jongin with him. And sometimes, he would tone down his excitement and be at home, read a book and sleep.

Sehun’s pattern of behaviour makes Jongin think and wonder a lot. Since he loves studying people, he watched Sehun’s behaviour for a year. The second year together, Jongin started to put two to two. He suspected Sehun to have multiple personality but erases that option when the suspicion doesn’t add up. Sehun is still nice and normal to him in every mood. Now, Jongin believes it has something to do with the season. It is their third year living together and watching Sehun sit on the couch with a book reminds him of their first and second autumn.

Sehun doesn’t read books throughout the year. His pattern is seasonal. The first autumn when Jongin saw Sehun with a book, he thought Sehun is an avid book reader but after three months, he never saw Sehun with a book again. During autumn, Jongin saw Sehun reading four different books. He reads one within one week. The second year is the same too. Sehun gets one book and reads it within a week. His loyal companion while reading is either a cup of coffee or chocolate. It is always a book and a warm cup of coffee or chocolate.

Once, Jongin walked into Sehun’s room to ask him if he wanted anything to eat. Jongin thought he would find a huge book shelf in Sehun’s room but to his surprise he could not see any traces of books in Sehun’s room. “Just being curious, where do you keep all your books?” Jongin asked Sehun that day and Sehun bookmarked the book he was reading to look up to Jongin, “I re-sell them once I finished reading.”

Besides the book, Sehun loves cleaning during autumn. He cleans his room, makes sure the living room is tidy and would sometimes scold Jongin if he forgot to keep his shoes on the rack. This happens only during autumn and Jongin never saw Sehun being enthusiastic about cleaning at other times of the year. At night, Sehun would leave the windows open to let the cool breeze in. He would curl on the couch wearing a soft pastel sweater with a book in his hand and a mug nearby. Sehun in pastel sweater makes Jongin smile all the time.

“Should we prepare a jar of sweets for the kids?” Jongin asks Sehun who’s engrossed in his thriller novel. “When is Halloween?” Sehun mumbles, asking Jongin without looking up from his book. “In a few days,” Jongin replies, sitting next to Sehun on the couch. Jongin glances at the book, reading the first line and looks up to Sehun. “You want to go with me? Maybe we can get them together,” Jongin suggest, hoping to coax Sehun out of the house.

“It sounds tempting,” Sehun takes his bookmark, “But I don’t think I have the heart to watch the leaves fall.” Sehun closes the book and leans his head on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin brings his fingers into Sehun’s hair and combs the soft locks. “They have to prepare themselves for winter,” Jongin says on behalf of the plants and Sehun scoffs. “I hate winters,” Sehun mumbles, curling his hands around Jongin’s waist. Jongin is glad to have Sehun attached to him like a koala. Jongin remembers that one time when Sehun glared at him and moved to sit on the other chair because Jongin tried hugging him. Jongin was so hurt and upset but it was during winter so Jongin forgave Sehun quickly.

“So tomorrow?” Jongin asks again hoping that Sehun will agree to go out. “I hate when you’re persistent,” Sehun mumbles in Jongin’s chest and Jongin hides his victorious smile. Sehun always denies at first but he will always accept Jongin’s invitation.

Their trip to the mart is slow paced. That’s how the mood is during autumn. Sehun likes everything calm and controlled during autumn. They walk in silence, side by side watching, kids cycling happily. It’s a happy season for the kids and adults would prepare for thanksgiving as well as Halloween. Parents would stock up their pantries during Halloween so it could last up to winter. There are a few celebrations in autumn but for Sehun and Jongin; it’s always them and being in peace. It wasn’t like this for Jongin. Before he met Sehun, Jongin used to be busy preparing food, visiting friends and partying but now he realizes it’s worth spending some time to yourself.

“I will get the jars,” Jongin tells Sehun. “One jar for good candies and the other jar for bad candies,” He chuckles at his own idea. Kids will surely grab from both jars and it pleases Jongin to know that kids would cry when they eat the bad sweets. “What if we change the jars and candies?” Sehun starts, suggesting something and Jongin already loves whatever Sehun has in mind with the tone of his voice.

“Bad candies in treats jar?” Jongin makes a guess and Sehun’s smirk says it all. Sehun winks without saying anything and Jongin goes on with how the kids will be disappointed to be tricked. “That’s the whole point of Halloween,” Sehun mumbles, grabbing a few packets of candies from the shelves.

Jongin is the only one excited to have kids at their door. He wore his ‘ghost’ outfit, scaring kids every time they come up to their door to grab a handful of candies. As Sehun predicted, most of them took the ‘good’ candies. Jongin chuckles behind his outfit; he laughs loudly and teases the kids when they open the ‘good’ candy jar. He tries to lure them to take the ‘bad’ candies but children are innocent. Jongin glances at Sehun’s door, to check on his housemate. Sehun has been locked up in the room since forever and Jongin began to worry about Sehun’s well-being. Leaving his ‘ghost’ outfit by the door, Jongin makes his way to Sehun’s room.

“Sehun,” Jongin knocks Sehun door lightly and he hears a soft ‘come in’ from the inside. At least Jongin knows Sehun is fine. “You’re cooped up in the room,” Jongin says, looking around Sehun’s room. He expected the room to be poorly ventilated but Sehun has had the windows open, letting the cool, chill wind in. “The ‘good’ jar is almost empty.” Jongin informs Sehun, who’s hooked on the book.

“They’re going to regret taking a handful of candies from us,” Sehun mumbles and Jongin chuckles, “Let’s go for a walk, look at all the Halloween decorations in the neighbourhood.” Jongin suggests. During autumn, Jongin will always be the one suggesting, trying to get Sehun out of the house. “It’s getting dark,” Sehun tries to decline the offer,

“Which is why we should go for a walk; we can see all the beautiful decorations.” Jongin counters and the bookworm sighs. Sehun closes his book and sends Jongin a look, “Fine. Let’s go.” Sehun mumbles as he keeps his book on the bedside table. Sehun drags himself off the bed and fixes his sweater. “It’s getting colder,” Sehun mumbles, looking out of the window. Jongin too, looks out of the window to see one by one the decorations lighting up. “Winter is approaching.” He answers and catches Sehun sighing next to him.

Jongin gets busier during winter. His has to prepare year end reports and at the same time prepare documents for the New Year. Amidst the rush, the weather gets bad; cold and distant without proper sunlight. The roads get dangerously slippery too and for Jongin it is a huge trouble since he walks to work. He doesn’t walk to work from home but he walks from the station to his office building which is about five minutes’ walk. Jongin left home earlier today and he didn’t manage to see Sehun.

Again, Sehun has his own story when a new season approaches. Since it has been winter, Sehun has been distant and cold; just like the weather. He’s always gloomy and moody. During their first winter, Jongin thought something was troubling Sehun so he tried to help but Sehun glared and pushed him away. Sehun doesn’t read anymore and he doesn’t do anything. Sehun goes to work looking barely alive and he gets home looking close to death. His pale skin looks paler during winter. He will have this permanent scowl on his face that makes him look cold and intimidating.

Jongin tried to make Sehun feel better and enjoy the season. It’s a season of joy. Everyone in the neighbourhood would be preparing for Christmas and New Year but Sehun doesn’t look like he’s ready to welcome any of those. If he’s not sleeping in the room, he sleeps on their couch with a thick blanket. It looks like Sehun has welcomed darkness and emptiness in his life. He barely speaks too as if talking would waste his energy.

Previously, Jongin brought a mini Christmas tree into their home, hoping to decorate it with Sehun but his housemate had walked into his room and shut the door with a loud bang. Jongin frowned uneasily but let Sehun be on his own. Jongin is worried for Sehun. He knows it’s a seasonal thing but he doesn’t think it is right to be this moody and shut down during winter. He believes this is when bad thoughts manifests in one’s mind and Jongin don’t want it to affect Sehun.

Sehun has a pure soul. He knows Sehun as someone bright and full of hope. He is another person in different season but right now, Jongin worries for Sehun. “Sehun,” Jongin calls his housemate as soon as he opens the door. According to their schedule, Sehun should be back from work now but he couldn’t spot Sehun anywhere. “Sehun,” Jongin tries again, glancing at the shoe rack to make sure Sehun is home. Sehun’s working shoe is on the rack and Jongin heads towards Sehun’s room. He doesn’t knock this time, “Hun,” Jongin calls, peeping inside the room and hears the shower running.

Jongin takes a deep breath. He looks at the hot Chinese noodles takeaway in his hands. He bought it for Sehun since Sehun loves the noodles. He leaves Sehun’s door ajar and heads towards the kitchen. He leaves his coat and bag on the stool and starts preparing plates. They should at least eat together today. Quietly, he reheats the noodles and waits for Sehun to notices his presence. Jongin is sure Sehun now knows he’s home since Jongin is always the one who’d switch on the lights.

Sehun walks out of the room in a pair of sweats. He walks over to the heater first and adjusts the temperature. “I brought back your favourite noodles,” Jongin says loudly and Sehun glances at him. He walks over to the kitchen. “You didn’t have to,” Sehun mumbles, putting Jongin’s bag and coat away. He takes a seat on the long stool.

“I thought maybe we can have dinner and talk,” Jongin smiles, pushing a plate to Sehun and his housemate sends him a smile. Sehun’s black hair and pink lips makes his skin look paler than usual. “I can’t help but worry for you.” Jongin starts, sitting in front of Sehun. Sehun takes a bite of his noodles in silence then he shifts to roll his sleeves up. “Winter makes you way too gloomy and sad.” Jongin continues, picking a prawn from his own plate and puts it in Sehun’s plate. Jongin hates prawn and Sehun loves prawn.

Jongin doesn’t remember when he noticed all these small details; their likings, dislikes but these details makes Jongin feel close to Sehun. “It feels like the sky is crying, weeping over something.” Sehun mumbles and Jongin can’t help but relate it to the myth he knows. He doesn’t tell Sehun about it though, “I think the sky is being creative.” Jongin mumbles with his mouth full. Sehun glares at him, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Imagine God being creative, creating snowflakes and at the same time it cools the earth.” Jongin starts with his imaginative narration. “He blankets the world in white, allowing the nature to reconstruct and re-cycle.”

“You’re good with words,” Sehun notes, making Jongin smile proudly. “But I still don’t like it. I hate to see the trees looking dead without leaves. I hate that animals can’t play outside. I hate how everything is restricted during winter.”

“But there’s Christmas during winter. Snow ball fights, snowman, warm, delicious food, snowboarding and pink nose,” Jongin says, smiling as he reaches forward to pinch Sehun’s cold nose.

“You make everything sounds fun,” Sehun grumbles unhappily. He slumps on his seat and stares blankly at his half eaten noodles. “I don’t want the weather affecting you.” Jongin tells Sehun. He notices, this is the first winter they’re having a long talk. “And I don’t want you secluding yourself in the room, sleeping for God knows how many hours.” Jongin scolds, “You’re being unproductive.”

“The weather makes me lazy,” Sehun mumbles after finishing his last bite. “And I hate people, I hate everyone.” Sehun mumbles, expressing his inner turmoil.

Jongin laughs and shakes his head, “Do you hate me Sehun?” He asks the million dollar question to Sehun. Sehun frowns at him but Jongin knows deep, down Sehun means good to him. “Tell me Sehun, do you hate me?” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows and waits for Sehun to say something.

“I cannot hate you,” Sehun mumbles, cheeks getting redder. Thanks to the cold, Sehun’s red cheeks become more prominent and it makes Jongin feel good that he caused the blush on Sehun’s cheeks. “That’s good to know,” Jongin says, licking his lips smugly.

Christmas came silently in their household but outside the house, people are celebrating and rejoicing. Fireworks painted the night sky, decorations filled the streets, Christmas songs filled the air and happiness travels wind the wind. Jongin leaves home in the morning to visit his parents and sisters. He writes a note for Sehun, in case Sehun would look for him but knowing Sehun, the other would be cooped up in the room. Along the way, he stops to buy them some last minute gifts, at the same time thinking about Sehun. Without thinking much, Jongin buys Sehun a gift too and requests for a sparkling, red wrapper. Sehun loves red or maybe it’s Jongin who loves red on Sehun.

Time with his family is always precious. Jongin loves cuddling his sister’s children and they love getting on his laps. His mother would prepare a table full of food and his father would open up their childhood stories. For Jongin, family time is always full of memories. Before he leaves, his mother packs for him some food for Sehun and Jongin goes home with a bag full of gifts and week-long food stock.

Jongin smiles as soon as he reaches his own house. It looks like Sehun is hiding himself in the room and he hasn’t stepped out since morning. The lights are still turned off and Jongin turns them on when he’s inside. “Sehun?” Jongin calls, when his ears pick up a soft voice. Sehun seems to be on the phone and Jongin makes his way towards the sound. He finds his housemate leaning against the kitchen counter with his forehead creased in a tensed manner. “You didn’t bother to call me the whole year mom. Why now?” Sehun speaks through the phone.

His voice may sound calm and controlled but Jongin knows as soon as Sehun hangs up the phone, Sehun will shed a tear. There’s always an underlying emotions with Sehun’s mother, especially during winters. “It’s okay mom. You left me for your new family.” He mumbles, sending Jongin a look and turns around to face the opposite. For a second, Jongin feels bad. He should have taken Sehun along. His mother will push Jongin aside and coddle Sehun. His sisters will love Sehun and Rahee; his niece will surely stick to Sehun.

“Bye,” Sehun disconnects the line and sighs loudly. “I brought you food.” Jongin announces, placing the bags on the counter. Sehun is still giving his back and Jongin starts arranging the containers. He walks towards Sehun when he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “Hey,” Jongin back hugs Sehun, sharing his warmth with Sehun’s cold, frozen body. “I hate when she calls to remind me she exist with her new family,” Sehun whispers, wiping his tears away.

“Is she the reason why you hate winter, Christmas and New Year so much?” Jongin asks, turning Sehun around to face him. Sehun turns but he keeps his face down. His eyelashes are wet, his cheeks are stained. Sehun nods slowly, “She left when I needed her warmth,”

“How long has it been?” Jongin asks, leaning next to Sehun. Sehun looks up and wipes his cheeks with a deep breath, “Fifteen now,”

“You can’t be like this forever,” Jongin lowers his eyes to meet with Sehun’s.

“I don’t know…” Sehun pushes his hair back and glances towards Jongin. “What did your mother pack?” Sehun asks, changing the topic. He leaves Jongin’s side and checks on the containers. “There’s chocolate cake for you,” Jongin says, passing Sehun the container. “Mom told me not to eat it. She wants you and only you to eat it.”

“She’s nice.” Sehun smiles but he hides his sadness and longing behind his smile. “She’ll love to have you around,” Jongin silently hopes that Sehun could have a change of heart. Sehun sends Jongin a look with a smile. His eyes said a lot but nothing came through his lips. Jongin smiles back and gestures Sehun to enjoy his dinner.

Day by day, Sehun’s mood starts to get better and Jongin starts noticing the change in him. It isn’t a drastic change in Sehun’s mood, but the season affecting him. Sehun starts smiling a little more and he wears clothes with bright colours. Jongin notices how Sehun picks up on the colour yellow. It seems a little odd for spring but yellow looks good on Sehun. Jongin has never seen Sehun wearing yellow, but now, every day; there is at least one clothing item on Sehun that’s yellow. Jongin loves it when Sehun wears yellow top. Although he looks almost invisible (he’s pale and yellow is too bright) Sehun’s black jet hair makes yellow glow on Sehun.

“I found these on my way back!” Sehun exclaims happily, as soon as he walks through the door and Jongin perks up from his laptop to look at Sehun. Jongin finds Sehun with a paper bag in his arms and smiles endearingly. Sehun’s happy, bright face is worth everything else at this moment. Jongin pushes his glasses over his head and waits for Sehun to walk over to the table. “They were on sale!” Sehun places the paper bag in front of Jongin and starts emptying the bag. “I was walking back,” Sehun repeats and Jongin listens with a smile, “Then I saw this board. You know down the alley, the shop…” Sehun looks at Jongin for some reaction,

“The old man’s?” Jongin asks and Sehun nods, “Yes,” Sehun continues, laying everything on the table but Jongin focuses his eyes on Sehun who’s lovelier. “He called me over and told me to get them. He sold these strawberries to me cheaper than the price stated!” Sehun widen his eyes, moving his hands comically. Jongin chuckles lightly, imagining Sehun’s surprised expression. “Then I bought these carrots and…” Sehun pauses to take a deep breath, “Are you hungry?” He asks Jongin all of a sudden,

“Now?” Jongin glances at the time on his laptop and back at Sehun. “I’m in a mood to make something with these carrots.” Sehun holds two carrots in his hands, smiling innocently and Jongin scratches his head in guilt. He hates to share with Sehun the news but he should, “Hun,” Jongin starts, getting a hum in return. “There’s nothing in the fridge.”

“Seriously?” Sehun gapes.

Jongin shrugs, “Since weeks,”

“We should go grocery shopping soon,” Sehun points, giving Jongin that stern look.

“Tomorrow? I’ll pick you up after work?” Jongin suggests and he doesn’t need a verbal answer. Sehun’s smile said it all. “Deal.”

Jongin made a promise to Sehun in the morning, and now he’s fulfilling the promise by reaching at sharp six in front of Sehun’s building. Sehun laughed when Jongin said he’ll be there at sharp six and to prove Sehun wrong, Jongin quickly takes a picture of his watch with the background of Sehun’s office. Jongin leans against the seat with a smile. He waits patiently while thinking about Sehun. He is not sure of how he feels about Sehun but something is blooming in his heart; like the flowers in spring.

Jongin cannot stop smiling while looking at Sehun. The 360 degree mood change made Jongin happier too. It’s not that Sehun’s happiness is his core of life but looking at a happy, bright Sehun adds to Jongin’s spiritual health. Jongin expected the mood change since Sehun’s mood varies according to season. However, Jongin feels, Sehun is happier this spring.

Jongin’s lips turns into a crescent shape when he spots Sehun rushing out of his building. He looks left and right searching for Jongin and as soon as he spots Jongin’s black Audi, he beams again. Sehun jogs over and opens the door, “Hey! You’re early!” Sehun laughs hiding the fact that he is late. Jongin hums and pushes his wrist in front of Sehun’s face, “You’re late.” Jongin smirks and taps his phone to look for the photo he took. “I was here at sharp six.”

Sehun scrunches up his nose playfully and admits, “Fine, I’ll treat you that bubble tea.” Sehun grins and goes on with how he actually wanted to drink bubble tea. The bet in the morning was Sehun’s trick so Jongin would drive him to the shop. “I want Large, Chocolate with pearls.” Jongin tells Sehun and the other sends him a look. “I didn’t know you’d indulge sweetness.” Sehun mocks. Jongin doesn’t usually order chocolate because he’d complain about the sugar level but today, “I am sugar deprived.” Jongin lies, driving out of the lot to the mart.

In the mart, Sehun decides what goes into their cart. They head towards the food section first, filling their cart with all kinds of greens and fruits. Sehun adds in some cooking supplies and Jongin pushes the cart diligently. He doesn’t question much but muses when Sehun contemplates on two different brands of the same item. “What’s the difference? They’re both cooking cream.” Jongin says but unfortunately he gets a glare not only from Sehun but also from a lady. “Shhh,” Sehun scolds, gesturing Jongin to zip his mouth. So, Jongin zips his mouth in defeat.

The drive home is full of Sehun’s chatter; explaining about the difference between both the sour scream and the flower buds on the tree. Jongin listens intently, occasionally responding to Sehun. Although Jongin prefers to keep listening to Sehun’s voice which is better than the song in the radio, he chooses to talk to Sehun. Sehun talks about everything and Jongin likes talking about everything – with Sehun.

The streak of happy days continues even when the sun is high up on their head. Days passed happily and soon, summer greets them with equal happiness. Jongin knows its summer when Sehun would occasionally eat ice cream and fill their fridge with ice cream tubs. Even when they go for jogs in the weekend, Sehun would stop and indulge his heart with ice creams. Ice creams seems like Sehun’s must have item during summer. They are opposites of course; during summer, Jongin would prefer to eat spicy food and sweat out as much as he can but Sehun chooses to feed himself with all kinds of sugar – ice creams, macaroons, cakes, tarts, chocolates and sweets. But all these must be cold and Jongin cannot brain or put a figure on how one can eat cold cake.

“Any plans today?” Jongin asks, walking around the house with his ice water glass in hand. The summer’s heat is getting to him and Jongin wants nothing but to soak himself in a tub of cold water. He’s already wearing tank top and shorts but still, the heat is soaking him in sweats. Sehun however, is relaxing on the couch with his t-shirt and long trousers. By just looking at Sehun, Jongin is already sweating on Sehun’s behalf.

“Should we go for movies?” Sehun asks, showing Jongin his phone screen and the cinema app shows Jongin the latest movie list. “What do you plan to watch?” Jongin asks, leaning over the couch, next to Sehun. The mini fan in front of them moves and Jongin gets a wave of sweet scent. He recognizes the smell; it’s Sehun floral shampoo.

“Aquaman has a good review. Should we?” Sehun glances up to Jongin before reading the other reviews. “Anything is good. You’re the movie maniac here.” Jongin chuckles and takes a sip from his glass. “Are you not hot?” Jongin asks Sehun, staring at Sehun’s choice of clothes.

“The a/c is on Jongin.” Sehun answers,

Jongin glances up to the a/c and frowns. “I thought it was off.” Jongin mumbles, wondering why he is burning up when the a/c is switched on.

“You’re a summer anti Jongin.” Sehun laughs at his own words and confused, Jongin knocks Sehun’s head lightly, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You hate summer.” Sehun says with a smile. Jongin shakes his head, “Nah.” Sehun wouldn’t know. Jongin loves summer very much. Jongin loves summer because Sehun would be smiling, laughing and happy. There isn’t a hint of sadness in his eyes and Jongin loves how positive Sehun is during summer. Sehun is optimistic even if his work gets too much or even if the rain spoils his plan. Summer Sehun is just full of good vibes. “I love summer actually,” Jongin sends Sehun a knowing, teasing smile and the other only shakes his head and books two tickets for their movie.

“I hate when it rains when we make plans to be out of the house,” Jongin grumbles, getting into the car with Sehun laughing next to him. It started raining an hour ago and Jongin was considering the plan but decides to go on with it because he better get wet in the rain than watch Sehun sulk. “We’re in the car Jongin. The movie will be in the mall. We’ll be parking in the basement and I assure you, you won’t get wet.” Sehun speaks, laying his positivity for Jongin to step on. “Okay, Your Highness?” Sehun teases and Jongin can’t help but pouts at Sehun.

It’s also in summer where Jongin will be grumpy over things and Sehun would be the one calming him down. Jongin drives them to the mall while listening to Sehun’s version of the movie they’ll be watching. “It’s those Superman, Batman kind of stories but Aquaman is King of the Seas.” Sehun says but Jongin’s mind brings him to his favourite myth. Aquaman sounds a lot like Poseidon.

“I only know Poseidon,” Jongin answers, driving with one hand on the wheel and the other hand fixing the a/c. Sehun helps Jongin with the a/c and questions Jongin about Poseidon. “He’s a Greek God, Lord of the Seas.”

“I’ll read about him when I have the mood.” Sehun laughs and Jongin sends Sehun a look. He keeps in mind to find Sehun a book about Greek Myths and Gods. He’s not sure if Sehun will enjoy it but at least they can talk and discuss about it when time comes.

Jongin gets in line for Popcorn and Sehun is hot on his heels, excited about getting his favourite caramel popcorn. “Can we get ice cream too? Do they have ice cream?” Sehun stand on his toes to peek at the counter and Jongin pulls him close with a smile, “Ice cream or popcorn?” Jongin asks with a playful smile and Sehun frowns at Jongin. He takes some second to contemplate on the options and with a sigh, he chooses popcorn. “Ice cream will finish in a blink.” Sehun pouts and frowns harder when the person in front of them is taking ages to complete their order.

The movie is good if you ask Jongin but he prefers watching Sehun. Sehun keeps making exciting, funny face throughout the movie which Jongin can’t help but the ditch the actual movie to watch Sehun. In the dark, cold hall Jongin watches Sehun with a hope in his heart. He wants them to continue being this close. He doesn’t want someone else helping Sehun cope his seasonal mood and he doesn’t want anyone else witnessing Sehun’s bright side. All of sudden he gets possessive over Sehun and looks away quickly when it hit him. Sehun means a lot to him.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun holds his hand and looks at Jongin with concern in his eyes. Jongin shakes his head, “Nothing. I was thinking about us.” He chuckles, looking back at the screen, avoiding Sehun’s concerned gaze.

“Are you burdened?” Sehun asks in whispers, shifting to lean his head on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin circles his arm around Sehun’s and shakes his head, “No.”

“Then, don’t think about it. Let’s just let this be. It’s nice.” Sehun whispers, rubbing his cheek on Jongin’s arm. Unknowingly, Jongin smiles. He runs the pad of his thumb over Sehun’s fingers and continues watching the movie. Between them, the half-eaten popcorn is forgotten as they dwell in silent thought about what just happened. However Jongin knows;

it’ll be bright as the summer,

crisp as the autumn,

cool as the winter and

beautiful as the spring.


End file.
